Give Me Just One Night
by SilverHollowShadow922
Summary: One night between Ginny and Harry at Harry's last year of Hogwarts leaves Ginny pregnant and Harry doesn't know. 10 years after he's left Hogwarts, he meets up with Ginny again and meets 2 beautiful girls that call him dad! HAITUS- I'm grounded majorly.
1. Prologue

**Ok well I was sitting home bored after enjoying a wonderful vacation, and my bored mind just happened to randomly select a story to write, and it sounded good so I figured why not? So umm here goes I guess?**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Prologue**

He sighed when he saw her. All dressed up and looking so nice. So pretty. Her long red hair done up in ringlet6s, a white dress flowing out around her. Her eyes searched the dance floor for him, and, with a look that could only be described as pure love, she walked gracefully towards him. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Ginny. You look stunning."

"Thanks, Harry. So do you." She smiled shyly.

Still smiling, the two of them linked arms and began walking towards a tall, goofy-looking redheaded boy. This boy was with a dark-haired girl who looked pretty as well.

"Hello, Ron, how are things?" asked Harry with a smile at one of the Patil twins, unsure of which one she was at that point. She smiled back, then turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, you look beautiful. Stunning!" Ginny smiled and turned red.

"Thanks Parvati. So do you."

Harry gently tugged at Ginny's hand, indicating that he wanted to dance. She said a short goodbye to her brother and his date and slowly followed him, taking in the sights of their now beautifully decorated school. Streamers hung from the ceiling, draped low and curled into long ringlets. Sparkling candles in the House colors sat in holders along the walls, giving the room a soft, glowing look.

Feeling Harry's hand around her waist, the two began to move in a slow, gentle waltz.

"I'm so glad you came with me tonight, Gin." Harry whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you."

"I'm glad you asked me to come. I thought I'd wind up coming by myself- imagine how much fun that would be!" Ginny smiled as Harry pulled her close. Tonight was a night he wanted to enjoy. The night he wanted to be with her forever.

Ginny sensed how he was feeling, or felt the same way. She had been in love with Harry for awhile now, even after they broke up. They'd dated for awhile, back in Harry's 5th year or so, but had broken up. Of course they were still friends. That would never change. But tonight was a night for dancing and fun, not for dwelling on past memories.

All thoughts were quickly erased from her mind as Harry leaned down and kissed her gently. Without any resistance, she fell into his arms and kissed him back. Heading for the stairs, Ginny felt a tremor of fear go through her, and she felt Harry resist, but she knew this was what she wanted. She pulled him close, silently willing him not to pull back and forget it. Almost as though sensing this, he pulled her closer and they made their journey up the stairs...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**I'm thinking the 1st chapter should be up later? But I'm not sure. Until then I hope you enjoy!**

**Rae**


	2. Chapter 1

**First Real Chapter, hope it's good!**

**Thanks to: Flower123, Morgaine00000016, Lovly elley, RitzCrackerKitty and SamwiseRonaldGregoryGameeWeasleyHouse48 for reviewing!**

Ginny leaned over the toilet in the girls dormitory bathroom as she began throwing up. It was almost time to leave Hogwarts, and she still had to pack. This was the year that Harry and Ron and Hermione were leaving Hogwarts, and the thought of that depressed her even more. No more wonderful dances to share with Harry. No more talks, no more fun, no more love. She was thinking especially of the night that she and Harry had shared a few weeks back. It had started out like a normal date, but ended with love and passion. And now Ginny was in here, on the floor, paying for that mistake. See, the fact was that 16 year old Ginerva Weasley was pregnant with Harry's child.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sighed, unsure about what his future plans were. He didn't exactly want to leave Hogwarts, but he had no choice. Next to him, Ron and Hermione were arguing over jobs.

"Honestly Ron, I think you could be the Minister Of Magic. It's perfect for you!"

"No way, Hermione. I am NOT going to end up in the sack like Fudge and everyone else. I mean, you've seen me during troubled times. I don't handle things well!"

"WELL RONALD IF YOU ACTUALLY TRIED-"

"OF COURSE YOU'D GET BOTH JOBS HERMIONE SINCE YOUR SO SMART-"

"Would you two PLEASE cut it out? It's our last day and here you are arguing about jobs. Who cares right now? We're technically NOT out of school yet!"

"Say, where's Ginny? I haven't seen her all morning" said Ron, suddenly changing the subject and looking around the large cafeteria but not seeing her.

"I saw her this morning in the dormitory, but I haven't seen her since I got up" answered Hermione. "I'll go look for her".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny sniffled and tried to hold back her tears as she packed away her belongings, but she couldn't help it and a whole dam of tears flooded their way out of her eyes. She was going to miss Harry, and she didn't plan on telling him about her being pregnant. It would ruin his life and keep him from getting a job and stuff. Not to mention he might be forced into marrying her. That was not something she wanted to do, nor did she have any intention of doing. She tried to quickly wipe away her tears when she heard someone approaching on the stairs. Hermione's gentle voice called her name.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you up here?"

"Yes, I'm packing. Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Down in the cafeteria. Why didn't you come to breakfast?"

"I didn't feel like it" Ginny didn't look her in the eye.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you Ginny? Ron's worried, and so is Harry".

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want you guys to leave", she said, lying through her teeth.

"Aww, we'll still come visit. And next year will be your last year too. So there's nothing to worry about."

Yea. Except for the fact that I'm carrying Harry's kid. No biggie.

"No, I guess not."

"Alright", said Hermione, rising from the bed, "I'll let you finish packing, and I'll tell Ron and Harry I found you. You know them, they'll be worrying their skulls off". And with that she smiled and walked out.

And Ginny started to cry again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sighed as he listened to Hermione describe how Ginny looked, but he decided that since he and Ginny were done for good, he shouldn't worry too much about it. She was probably fine, just suffering from the fact that she knew he wanted nothing to do with her. Or so it seemed. Besides, it was his last year, and even if he and Ginny did hook up again (very doubtful in his mind) he couldn't be bothered nor would he have the time to come down and see her every weekend. A sudden movement in the front of the Cafeteria caught Harry's eye, and he saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, walk up to the microphone and clear his throat, preparing to give his end-of-another-great-year-at-Hogwarts speech.

"Well, students, it's that time of year again- time to say good-bye, and to start a fresh new summer. To those of you leaving us. . . . "

Harry zoned out as soon as Dumbledore began droning on, letting his mind wander. And his thoughts led to one person. . . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny loaded her bag onto the train and climbed aboard, looking for an empty compartment where she could lie down and sleep as she waited to arrive home. She didn't feel much like talking to anyone, nor did she feel like explaining why she didn't feel good too the nurse on board the express. She couldn't imagine how well _that _would go over. _Excuse me, yea Nurse? Yea I don't feel good because I got knocked up by a guy that wants nothing to do with me at this point. Any cures on board to solve that?_ Ha. She could just imagine the shocked look on the nurse's face. It pleases her. But as she fell asleep to the gentle lull of the moving train, she could only think of one thing, and that was Harry leaving without knowing her deep secret. . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen? R&R please! Hope you enjoyed it. R.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2 

Ginny lay on the grassy hill in her backyard, one hand behind her head, the other on her slowly bulging stomach. The sun was out and it was a nice day, but Ginny wasn't happy. Not like she had felt happy at all this summer. Harry had finally left them, without knowing Ginny was carrying his child. She didn't want to tell him, nor did she want to keep it from him, so she had kind of just disappeared for awhile, until he left. He'd come up to see her his last day at their house, to say goodbye.

"Gin? Ginny, can I come in?"

"Yes".

"What's bothering you? I haven't seen you much at all".

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how this coming year will be my last year at Hogwarts, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I came to say goodbye Ginny. I'm finally leaving. I had a fun year this year, and a fun time at Hogwarts, and I'll miss you. Good luck this year".

"Bye Harry, it was fun this year, and so much happened while we were at school. . . .if it weren't for you I'd be dead. Thanks for everything Harry, have a great time this year."

He left with a last kiss to Ginny and a smile on his face. When she heard her father take the car to go drop Harry off, she began to cry, unsure of what to do. She was so confused and so exhausted from crying the night before that she fell asleep with tears running down her face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry left the Weasley house with thoughts of Ginny running through his mind. He hadn't had any time to press the fact that something was wrong with her, but he could tell she was unhappy. The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice told him that she was feeling down. He figured his leaving had something to do with it, but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't realized how much time he had spent wondering about Ginny until he realized that he was at the Dursley's house, where he would be staying until he moved out in the fall.

"Harry m'boy, take care and good luck in the fall with everything. Be sure to write this summer, Molly will be expecting to hear from you! And if those relatives of yours give you any trouble, don't hesitate to tell us!"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. Tell everyone I said goodbye once again, I'll be sure to write!"

He waved and dragged his trunk into the house, closing his eyes as his Uncle Vernon protested about him being so loud as he dragged in his trunk. Yup, he was definitely home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fall Of The Same Year 

Ginny hurriedly packed her stuff to leave for the Hogwarts train. This year she was the only one in her family going to school and she felt rather lonely as she dashed into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Ron had gotten himself a job working for the Ministry Of Magic (Hermione had been right after all!) and had left about 3 weeks ago and called 4 times already to complain about the people but to brag about the hours he worked. Harry, as far as Ginny knew, had left the Dursley's in search of a good job. Thinking of Harry made Ginny's baby kick. Her mother had found out but surprisingly hadn't been too upset. She'd sat at Ginny's bed one night and cried with her, but hadn't screamed or anything. She'd even gotten Ginny an appointment with the family doctor who had diagnosed her with TWINS! Twins! Not what she really needed to handle on her last year, but she would manage.

"Come on Ginny dear, we're going to miss the train if you don't hurry!"

"Coming, Mother, coming!" she called to her mother as she grabbed her suitcase and ran to the car.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later That Year, Around November 

Ginny felt tired and strained as she lay on her bed that night studying.her stomach had been sore all day, but she figured it was just from eating too much or something. Her friends were sitting o their beds studying as well, and looked up with shock as Ginny let out a wail.

"Oh God, OW!"

"What? Ginny what is it?"

"Are you ok?"

"Ginny, are you going into labor?"

A loud scream escaped her lips as she doubled over in pain and held her stomach. Her eyes were wide with pain and shock and fear, and her mouth was contorted into a scream of pain.

"GET ME TO THE NURSES WING NOW! OH GOD, OH-OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

She wailed in pain as her friends hurriedly carried her out of the dormitory and to the nurses wing.

"Oh god, not now, NO-"

"Ginny, calm down, you'll be fine. Madam Maxine will have you fixed up and-"

Ginny let out another cry and, with panic in her eyes, she whispered, "I can't make it in time", and passed out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Hmm, will she make it? R&R please!**

**Rae**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Sorry my last chapter was so short, I had a time limit. Sorry!**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny woke from a distant haze, blinking her eyes several times, trying not to scream as a griping pain seized her stomach and made her shriek with pain. The sound of the nurses frantic voice worried her even more, for she didn't want her children to die, nor did she want to die.

"Emergency now. We need to do an emergency Ceasarian section. Something's wrong with one of the babies".

This made Ginny start to cry and make her even more worried. She barely noticed as a numbing shot was administered to her abdomen. Slowly she began to relax, and felt a building pressure on her stomach as Madame Maxine slowly pushed down to try and get her children out into the world.

"Ginny dear, please, try and push, we need to get to the second one. Come on, I know you can do it!"

"It HURTS! OW! OW OW OW OWWWWW!" she wailed.

More pressure was applied to her stomach, and she pushed and suddenly the sound of a baby crying could be heard in the office.

"Oh god, oh NO-"

Ginny cut herself off with another scream of pain and shock. It felt like her second child was stuck, and wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Alright, now to see what's going on with this other child. . ."

Madame Maxine slowly applied more pressure to her stomach, and Ginny felt the child moving. FINALLY! she thought, feeling the pressure in her womb dissipate.

"Oh no. No, this is NOT good. Hand me the cutters" she said to her assistant.

Ginny felt her body tense up when she heard these words. WHAT was going on? Would her child be ok? She hadn't heard it crying, although she knew it had been born. Struggling to sit up, she slowly whispered "What's happening?"

Madame Maxine looked at her, and told her to lay back.

"Everything will be ok, but the umbiblical cord was wrapped around her neck. She wasn't breathing, but now she's ok. She'll be fine."

Ginny let out a sob of relief as her two beautiful baby girls were placed into her arms. One had her flaming red hair and sparkling blue eyes, while the other had Harry's black hair and blue eyes as well.

"Now Ginny, what are you going to name them?" asked Madame Maxine with a smile of relief and joy.

"I am going to name her-" indicating the twin with the red hair "Tristan Marie Weasley, and the other one-" the black haired twin "Maribeth Lynn Weasley".

"Oh what _beautiful_ names! Perfect for two beautiful young girls!"

Ginny smiled and drifted slowly into a tired and pleasant sleep, as her baby girls were taken from her to be placed in the nursery. . . . . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny struggled with her books as well as her twins to get to her last class of the day, before she was late. it had been 6 months ago she'd suffered through the birth of her 2 wonderful babies, Maribeth and Tristan. They had gotten so big in 6 months, and were already starting to walk around, which surprised her a lot. They usually came to her classes, unless one of her friends was around to baby-sit them. Even then, she was afraid to leave them alone. Her teachers tended not to be too pleased when they started to cry in their class, and the one who hated it most was Snape. He ALWAYS had to comment, although she was glad that Malfoy was no longer there to say something or laugh at her. that made her feel better. But her girls always seemed to know that they had to behave or that their mommy would get into trouble, she couldn't understand it. sometimes she wished Harry were still in school so that he could help her take care of them, but that was something she always tried to push out of her mind.

"Come on girls" she said as class was dismissed, "Time to go back to the common room. Then after, a nap."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Sorry if this seems so short- I'm out of time in studyhall! Roar! lol, happy reading, R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I confused anyone on my last chapter, I'm going to put the time that I skipped ahead to this time! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, I meant that the nurse was supposed to be Madame Pomfrey, not Madame Maxine. Sorry for the mix-up!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**End Of The School Year**

It was finally over. Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it. Her girls had gotten so big, her scores on her tests had come back excellent, and the year had been successful. Now it was finally time for Ginny to go out and find a job, to try and become great in her choice of work. Whatever that was. She smiled as she looked around her dorm room for the last time and made sure everything was packed. Her friends were packing as well, and 2 of them had started to cry. After double checking that she had everything, she headed to the large dining hall for her last meal. Dumbledore once again gave his famous end-of-the-year speech, and the house cup was given to Gryffindor (NOT surprising). Finally it was time to leave Hogwarts for the last time. Ginny hugged all of her friends and told each of her professors (minus Snape) goodbye. An overwhelming wave of sadness came over Ginny as the train began to move away from the school, and without warning tears began sliding down her face.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**2 Months Later**

"Mummy, me want!"

"Mummy, if she gets a wowwypop, I want one!"

Ginny sighed as her 2 daughters, Maribeth and Tristan, were very big already, and could talk better than any of the 10 month olds Ginny had ever known. She figured that it involved her genes and Harry's genes for being smart since they were both good students. Thinking about Harry made her sad, considering she hadn't heard from him since the last time he'd left- last year. She sighed. At least her brothers and her parents were there for her and helping to support her kids. She had that much to be grateful for at least. But boy, didn't she miss Harry. She had no idea how she was going to raise the girls without him. With Ron off at his busy job, he hadn't talked to Harry or his family lately, so he hadn't known Ginny was pregnant. Or that he was now an uncle. But she knew when he found out, _if _he found out, that he would tell Harry. And Ginny wasn't so sure she wanted that to happen. She wanted to tell him herself.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**10 Years Later. . .**

Harry sighed, unsure of why all of the sudden his old girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had come to mind. He hadn't thought of her nor talked to her in years. Until he was walking by the park and saw her. Or someone that looked like her. He wasn't sure. But she had looked like a remarkably grown up version of Ginny. Walking with twin girls. One Had black hair and the other had red hair. She hadn't been walking with any man though, and Harry had seriously considered going up and talking to her. Maybe it was Ginny. He sighed. Now here he was sitting on a park bench, looking her way, hoping maybe she would see him and come over. She wasn't paying him much attention though, she seemed more concerned with the girls she had with her, whom Harry was guessing belonged to her. But if it was Ginny, who's kids were they? Had she become involved with someone since he'd left Hogwarts? He didn't know. But just seeing someone that looked exactly like her made him wonder. And stirred up old feelings that he hadn't had for any woman in a long time. Not since the time with Ginny long ago. . .

Ginny sighed and hurried her girls away from where he was walking. She'd simply been minding her own business and then had suddenly looked over and seen him sitting there watching her. A jolt of recognition slammed through her and she recognized him almost immediately. Harry Potter. She wasn't sure if he'd recognized her, but she was pretty sure that if she walked up to him he would. Seeing him stirred things up inside of her. She knew with her girls near, it looked like she was married and had been involved with someone, but she wanted to run and tell him that wasn't the case. Her girls talking to her drew her back to the park.

"Mum, do you know him?" asked Tristan.

"Yea", said Maribeth, "Your looking at him like you know him or something. Do you like him?"

"Oh dear girls", said Ginny laughing, "He looks like someone I used to know back when I went to school, but it _can't_ be!"

"Looks like your going to find out Mum. Here he comes!"

Harry had decided to get his guts up and go talk to her. He _needed_ to know if it was her. Somehow, he needed to find out. He approached her slowly, witht eh 2 girls with her watching his every move. When he finally reached her, he saw all the proof he needed to know it was her. And he said slowly, with some awe in his voice, "Hello, Ginny."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Sorry if it was short, I'm on a time limit here in studyhall! I'll write more next time, sorry to leave it as a cliffy!**


	6. Chapter 5

Ok I can finally start my new chapter! Yayness! Thank you to all who reviewed, with the exception of one person. To those of you who plan to leave reviews bashing my story- save it. You don't like the way I write my stories? Tough. And a special thank you to LWC Girl for pointing out my mistake- sorry about that! Well happy reading!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny was afraid to turn around and see who had spoken to her, although she was sure she already knew who it was. The way his voice sounded surprised her- she thought he might be angry about the girls (even though she was sure he didn't know they were his), or that he would want nothing to do with her. She was certain that he had found someone else, too. Maybe I should just pretend I don't know him, she thought sadly. NO, she told herself, you must tell him sometime.

She turned around slowly to face him.

"H-H-Harry?"

"Hello Ginny. How have you been?"

"Um." Speak! She commanded herself.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Pretty good, I guess. How about you?"

"Oh, not too bad. I've been enjoying myself, just keeping it simple."

She smiled and nodded politely.

"So, who are these 2 wonderful young girls?" he asked, nodding to the girls who had come to stand by her side and admire the stranger towering over them.

"Oh, these two girls are Tristan and Maribeth."

At the mention of their names, the girls smiled politely and curtsied, mumbling in unison, "How do you do?"

With a polite nod in their direction, he turned back to Ginny. At this, Ginny looked at her girls and said "Girls, why don't you occupy yourselves in the sandbox or something while Mr. Potter and I get re-accqu-"

"Please, Ginny, don't feel as though you have to call me by my last name for the girls sake. In fact-"he winked, "You can all call me Harry."

The way he was talking was driving her crazy, and somehow she had a sense that he knew it. Maybe he was trying to taunt her, trying to drive her crazy, maybe more-

NO! she yelled at herself silently. NO way. There was no way. He had to have someone else by now. She had hoped maybe he hadn't, but after seeing how handsome he was now, well, that thought had vanished completely from her mind. His velvety voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are they yours?" He nodded his head to the girls, who were walking around the swings, waiting to get on.

"Oh. Um, yea, they are". . . .

"I see." His voice was cold and yet surprised. He seemed to think the same thing she had! She realized immediately. He had been hoping she was single. Which meant what she had been trying to avoid was sitting right in front of them- a lie.

"Are you- are you involved Gin? Is there someone else?" That was the look in his eyes. And it was killing her to tell him, since now seemed like the perfect chance. Unfortunately, he didn't ask this question because he was a perfect gentleman. No, she wasn't, but she could tell as far as he was concerned she was and the girls weren't his.

"Ahh-um, well I-"

"Oh I see, whoever the bloody hell you were seeing left you-pregnant too! Well. Ginny, how could you not tell me? Or Ron? Or your Mum? I thought you knew better!"

Oh dear, thought Ginny with despair. She knew she had better tell him the truth, before things got out of hand, but yet something else was telling her not to.

"Oh Harry, please, I can explain-"

"Ginny, there IS nothing to explain. I mean, you got pregnant off of some guy, you have twins, and you live life. And speaking of living, how are things? You must be living in a small house, in some run down-"

"HOLD IT!" she shouted at him, knowing he had gone WAY too far. "I do NOT live in a small run down building in some awful part of town. In fact," she looked him directly in the eyes, "I live in the very nice part of town in a 3 story house with plumbing, running water and a basement".

He looked taken aback. She saw his face go red, but she was relieved that they had gone from the topic of the girls to this.

"Oh, and about Ron and Mum? Mum's too busy lately, getting things ready for some big event of Ron's. And Ron is busy at his job, along with raising his children. So no, I didn't tell them. And I thought Ron would-"

She shut her mouth abruptly, not wanting to tell him that Ron would have told him and he would have jumped to the wrong conclusion- which had already happened. Go figure.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that about how you live. It's just that, oh Gin, I don't know, I'm not one that sees women, er, working."

She smiled. Shocking, she knew, because most of the women that she knew didn't work either, but she had needed to, or the worst could have happened. But there was still one thing she needed to know.

"Well Harry, since I answered your question, I think it's high time you answered a question of mine. Are you seeing anyone?"

He looked a little surprised, but a warm smile came over his face.

"No Ginny."

She looked stunned too, but didn't say anything.

"But I do have one more question, and then I must get back to my job. Will you go out to dinner with me tonight? Say around 7:30ish?"

she couldn't have been more stunned as old feelings that she had long since buried stirred within her. She wanted to say yes, and yet another part wanted her to say no way, not after what I just went through.

"Alright, I will, but I have to find someone to watch the girls. And I have to find something nice to wear."

He smiled, and then kissed the top of her forehead gently.

"See you tonight Gin." And with a lingering smile, he walked away.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny sighed as he walked away, leaving her only filled with shock, outrage and a little bit of. . . fear?

Hmm, she thought. The twins, seeing that Harry had left, came running over wanting to know every detail.

"Who is he Mum? Where did you meet him?"

"Mum, are you going to visit him? Where is he from?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she answered the questions.

"He is an old friend of mine from when I went to school, the same school you go to. I met him when it was his first year there, and I had one more year to go before I started school there. I'm not going to visit him, I'm going to go and catch up on things with him tonight though, and he is from England."

"No, he is not my boyfriend, although I'm quite sure he has the idea that that option is available to him in his head. Maybe someday. But what else you don't know is that he is your father, the same man I was dating back in my time at Hogwarts."

She wondered how the girls would react if she were to actually say this, but since it seemed MOST of their questions had been asked for now, she took both their hands in hers and began to walk them home with her, to see if her neighbor could baby-sit and to find something to wear.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Sooooo? How do you think it was? I hoped you all liked it, I'm sorry it's not longer, I ran out of time. But again, if any of you plan to leave bad reviews, don't. If you don't like the way I write my story, or my format, GET OVER IT. I'd like to see you be me for a day. Hah. Anyways, thank you to the rest of those who reviewed! Rae**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hooray, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I was sick for about a week and it just took a bit to get everything better. . . . but I am also gong to be working on another story too, so I'm sorry if it seems that I'm not working as much on this story, although I am going to try. . . well, I hope you enjoy this otherwise!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry thought he was dreaming. Ginny looked beautiful, almost as good as she had that one night so long ago. He smiled at her, and kissed her hand gently.

"You look stunning, Ginny. I'm glad you accepted my offer."

"Oh, thank you Harry, you look good too."

He knew she'd gotten one of her friends to watch the girls until she returned later, and he was kind of glad to have her all to himself, as much as he cared for the girls. Besides, she looked as though she hadn't been out in ages and needed a break.

"So, may I ask where you're taking me?" Her gaze flicked to him and he smiled.

"Now that, my dearest Ginny, is a surprise that I do not wish to spoil for you. I want you to be absolutely stunned."

She only raised an inquiring eyebrow at him, but smiled.

Before she knew what was happening, they had pulled up into one of the fanciest restaurants in the whole area. Ginny couldn't contain her surprise.

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have! There's no way I could. . I mean, this dress. . .I'm no where near fancy enough to go in here!"

This caused Harry to feel defensive.

"Ginny, you would look more beautiful in rags than half the women in here all dressed up! You are definitely suited for this. And I'm sure they'll serve us with or without rags."

Feeling nervous as she exited the car, she grandly took his arm and they entered the restaurant.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Wow. This is excellent. I'm so glad to be here" said Ginny, babbling because she was excited and nervous.

Harry was right- some of the people here were very finely dressed, but it was not a way that was concealing their, well, invisible beauty.

After their meal, in which Ginny had ordered a delicious salmon for her main course with a small side salad and soup, Harry had another surprise for Ginny.

"We're going dancing next" he announced as they pulled away from the restaurant.

"Oh dear! I haven't danced in ages! I- I'm not sure I quite remember how!"

Harry smiled at her, knowing that she would learn as soon as they hit the dance floor.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll remember quite well, once we get inside."

They pulled up in front of yet another impressive looking building with lights flashing on the outside and 2 big bouncers by the door.

"Come, lovely, and let us dance."

Harry spoke with the bigger of the 2 bouncers quickly and he and Ginny were whisked inside almost immediately, to a wonderful large looking room with many people dancing on the floor and a lot of others just sitting at tables talking. A slow song came on, and Ginny was led to the floor by Harry.

"Oh my, this is wonderful. I'm very glad I came tonight Harry, I. . . I have no idea how to thank you."

"Just come with me again soon. Maybe tomorrow? Or, if you're busy, I understand. . . ."

"I'd love to." No lies either. She loved being here with him, just being around him. . . .

A tall, willowy blonde pulled Ginny form her thoughts as she approached Harry and her on the floor.

"Pardon me doll, mind if I interfere?" She winked at Harry and nodded to Ginny. Ginny felt a stab of annoyance overcome her, because she was, after all, the one that was here with Harry, not this git.

"Hello Madison. Ginny, this is my friend Madison Everett. Madison, please meet Ginny Weasley. She went to school with me for a long time. You met her brother, Ron?"

Madison let her gaze flick to Ginny quickly, looked her over, smiled in a dismissive way and nodded at Harry.

"Ahh yes. The annoyance as he was known? Redheads always seem to be a bit pesky though. . . no matter. May I speak with you"- she looked at Ginny negatively-"Privately? If you don't mind" she added to Ginny.

"Of course. I know that tall blondes tend to draw a lot of attention- something I'm not too fond of, actually."

Harry felt a bit of annoyance stab through him. Couldn't Ginny be nice to his friends? Although he knew that it wasn't the greatest time for Madison to interrupt, nor to be snotty.

"Who is she Harry?"

"Just a friend, Madison. Just a friend. I went to school with her and her 5 brothers."

"Hmm. Pretty. I never knew redheads were your type. I thought you preferred women more. . .my style perhaps?"

"Now, now, Ginny is just a friend, I promise. No more. I'm just visiting her for now, it's been a long time."

"Hmm. It's been a long time for us too, Harry." They danced by Ginny (Harry knew Madison was trying to make her jealous), and then were suddenly all the way across the room.

"It has been a long time. But, I don't want to be involved right now Madison. And besides, you have someone that cares for you."

"I know" she purred, her voice hoarse. "But I'm not interested. I want someone more. . .interesting, more daring."

"No, Maddy, I can't. . . ."

"Give me a chance. . . "

Before Harry knew what was happening, Madison had leaned in and was kissing him, right in front of Ginny.

Ginny felt a pain greater than that of when she'd been left behind at school fill up inside her and make her cry. With an angry sob, she turned and ran out of the dancing building and into the street where she hailed a cab and immediately pulled away. Harry came racing out after her, Madison in tow, but it was too late. The damage was done.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Sorry, out of time! More as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny couldn't believe it. She had no idea how to accept that Harry just didn't feel the same way about her that she did him. No, she'd gone too far, become involved again and gotten her heart broken. Again. She knew Harry had run out after her, but she had raced away, down the street and hailed a cab. Now she was on her way home, and Harry had stood on the street, calling after the cab, but looking awful as he'd seen the cab pulling away, looking so defeated….but she had no sympathy for him, for it was his own fault. **HE** was the one who had kissed that **STUPID** blonde back, **RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER**.

"I'm** DONE. I. AM. DONE." **She said out loud to no one in particular. She wanted nothing to do with **ANY** guy anymore, much less Harry. She wiped tears off of her face, as she struggled to control herself. The cab driver gave her a sympathetic look, before asking in a heavy British accent, where she was headed.

"Home" she whispered. "And I'll be lucky to ever come out again".

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry knew he had to get to Ginny's house, to beat her and try to talk about what had happened. He knew she'd seen Madison kiss him, but he hoped she hadn't drawn the wrong conclusion from it. Although yes, that was probably what had happened. He sighed. The only woman he loved and here she was running away from him, trying to avoid him. He could sense she'd felt betrayed and hurt, and it wouldn't surprise him if she pushed him away and told him never to come back again. But he knew he had to try.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As the cab pulled into Ginny's drive, she had pretty much let a dam of tears loose. She quickly handed the cabby his money, wished him s goodnight and walked into her home. There she was met with a great surprise- no one was there.

"Hello? Hello girls, I'm home!" she looked around nervously. It looked as though Emma hadn't done that well babysitting……the house was a wreck!

"Emma, it's me, I'm home! Where is everyone?" she began to feel panicked.

Suddenly, she tripped in the dark living room over something. It moaned. Ginny screamed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry had begun walking slowly up the drive, knowing that Ginny was home already but hoping she would still let him in or talk to him. When he hard her scream he ditched the slow walk for a fast sprint into her house.

"Ginny! Ginny are you alright? Ginny, where are you?"

Her sobs answered him.

"Oh Ginny, what is-"

He stopped talking when he saw the girl that Ginny had mentioned was watching the girls tied up with duck tape, lying on the floor, looking dazed. Ginny was trying to untie her, and she had already untied her mouth.

"Where are the girls?" she cried.

"Oh I'm so sorry Missus Ginny. He took them! He hit me over the head, tied me up and took them! I tried to fight, honest I did Missus, but he was so much stronger than me…." The poor girl burst into sobs. Ginny let out a low wail and Harry ran over, pulling her into his arms.

"We'll find them Ginny. They'll be ok, I promise."

Between her sobs, Ginny hardly heard him. Not to mention that she was supposed to be mad at him, yet he was in her home and she seemed grateful. well, there goes _that_ plan, she thought.

Harry, she suddenly noticed, was on the phone, and she figured he'd called the police already. she wanted to know where her girls were, and if they would live. she walked toward the stairs, to make sure that they weren't up there hiding or something, in case they'd gotten into trouble. Looking at the stairs, Ginny let out a cry of shock- spreading on the stairs was a dark looking stain. Blood.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

**A/N: **Evil cliffy! Muah ha ha ha ha! .:Ducks from sharp flying objects:. -- Gee what loving fans. Only kidding .:Ducks again as an axe gets thrown:. 0o If I die I bequeath this story to someone who loves Harry Potter…..

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"BLOOD!" She wailed, looking scared and feeling as though her world was about to break apart. She looked at Emma, and noticed a cut on her wrist bound with cloth. Emma was unconscious and an ambulance was on its way.

"Oh thank GOD!"

"What? What's wrong!?" Harry cried, coming over to her quickly.

"It's from Emma's wrist! It isn't the girl's blood! Oh thank GOD!!"

Harry sighed with relief. He really cared for Ginny and the girls and he knew that if they got hurt, his world would come crashing down. It actually surprised him how much he cared for Ginny and the girls, considering this was only the third or fourth time he had seen them. Ginny's sobbing brought him back to reality.

"Oh where are they? I hope they are soon found! I…. I MISS THEM!!!"

"Oh Ginny they will be, just trust me."

The sound of the ambulance pulling into the driveway caused Ginny to get up and pull open the door. Three or four attendants ran in with a stretcher, and put Emma onto it. Ginny was trying so hard not to cry, but it wasn't working, and Harry could see this. He gingerly put his arm around her and led her toward the police car that had pulled up. She explained what had happened, and the police officer smiled.

"Don't worry miss, we have them down at the police station."

Ginny's face looked so shocked, and then she burst into tears of relief. Harry pulled her close. He was hurting because she was upset, and he wished that everything would get better. But if she knew the truth behind all of what had happened, he knew she would want nothing more to do with him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny knew she had to tell Harry about the girls. There was just no mistaking the fact that she cared a lot about him and that she hoped he would stick around longer than he had anticipated to. Right now, it felt good to have his arms wrapped around her as she cried in relief for the girls being ok. If she had lost them! If they hadn't been found! Oh, how she was grateful.

"Harry" Ginny sniffled, "There's something I need to tell you".

He smiled at her, hoping that it was what he wanted to hear. She looked away for a moment, as though wondering how to tell him the truth. He tilted her chin up at him, looking deep into her eyes.

"Ginny, if there's something you need to tell me, please just tell me. I know I can take it, and I'll be here no matter what." He wasn't lying.

"Well…." She trailed off, but then continued.

"You remember that one night a long time ago, after the ball? Well, we were careful I know, but not careful enough I suppose…."

Harry paled. No, he thought. What she was saying could NOT, in any way, be true.

"So…you mean the girls….are mine?" he said slowly.

She nodded, trying not to cry.

"Oh God Ginny."

"What? What is it? I'm sorry I should have told you sooner! It's my fault, oh I'm so sorry!"

"No, that's not it Ginny. That's not it at all. It's just I'm so surprised myself…."

And not to mention the fact that the girls attempted kidnapping was all his idea.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**


End file.
